Free Runner
by Demeter Fenir
Summary: RWBY AU. Ruby Rose is a parkour lover. It's also pretty helpful when she has to make a getaway after some tagging. On her way to meet up with her up and coming model of a sister Yang, she runs into Weiss Schnee, young head to the Schnee fashion industry. After being hired (against her will), she finds herself falling for the ice cold fashion heir. What's a runner to do? WhiteRose
1. A Model and a Street Rat

_Nice to Meet You_

There were many cities in Remnant, but none as big or as bustling as the city of Vale. It was nothing more then a concert jungle of sorts and many of the people that resided there were either fond of it or hated it. The noise and smells were loud and overwhelming, the people were mostly rude or begging for money, and the traffic was constant.

Ruby Rose, an 18 year old girl who was currently tagging some old brick building, was one of the people that hated the city. Her sliver eyes focused solely on her work as her mind wondered to how her life came to be the way it was now.

She didn't always live in the city, she was from the Great Snow Peaks which lay further North, now she lived with her older sister. She didn't mind that part one bit, in fact, Yang Xiao Long was the coolest person Ruby ever knew and she owed her so much. That being the whole reason why she and her twenty year old sister were here. Yang was an up and coming model and there was no better place for a model to be than in this enclosed city.

Despite all this, Ruby had found some cool hobbies she wouldn't be able to really do if she lived in the country like she and her sister wanted. Tagging was her favorite, though always got her in the most trouble, and the second was what people called free running. Even though she never really cared for the so called sport, she began to practice it for the sole reason of escaping the cops if they found her painting on the city's property, after all they couldn't arrest her if they couldn't catch her, right?

Now that she was thinking about it, Yang was supposed to be finishing up her shoot with that Blake Belladonna girl right about now. Ruby smiled as she put the finishing touches on her piece and stepped back to look at it. Yang had said Blake was a tall woman with raven black, waving hair that was about waist length and had amber eyes. She also mentioned that the older women (she was 21) was a cat fauna.

"HEY! You there!" The teenager turned to see a short, stubby cop pointing at her. Good, she can _totally_ out run this guy. With that train of thought, she ran off further down the alley way.

The sound of clicking heels echoed in the empty alleyway as a young woman walked down them, only stopping when she heard some yelling not to far from her. She let out a sigh, a slender finger brushing a strand of ivory hair behind an ear.

"If this place wasn't so big and cheap..." She muttered as she began making her way closer to the side entrance of her company's building.

Anyone who was in the fashion industry knew the woman through sheer sight and trembled at her name, Weiss Schnee. She was known for being a bit cold and a huge perfectionist, but also for her great designs and lines of fashion. Though she was only twenty-one, she owned her own business and was supporting herself fully, much to the disapproval of her parents. They loved her dearly, but they had dreams of her running the family business when she was older, but Weiss wanted to branch out and did so on her own accord.

Weiss took a sip of her morning mocha before another sound was heard, a shout coming from...above her? She glanced up to see another girl, short, black and red hair, wearing a tattered red hoodie and some black, baggy cargo pants with red sneakers.

"Watch out!"

Weiss stepped out of the other girl's landing just in time, watching her tumble into a roll and break out into a sprint without losing a beat.

"Sorry!" She shouted as she turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

"What is the world coming to? The nerve of some people." Weiss grumbled as she turned her head toward the direction the other had come from. It was blocked by a tall, chain-link fence, so the girl must of scaled it somehow. "Tch, free runners and their stupid stunts."

"Great! That's a wrap everyone!" Blake called out as she began to take the memory card out of her camera. This shoot was one of her favorites, and what made it even better was that Yang Xiao Long was her model for it.

In all her years of photography, Blake had never had someone like Yang before. She was smart, beautiful, took direction well, and energetic. She was a perfect model, now if only Blake could get her to go out with her...

The side door opened and slammed shut, catching everyone's attention. There, with a scowl on her face, was the boss Weiss Schnee. Blake smiled as she walked over to her long time friend and greeted her hello.

"We've just finished our shoot and I must say, the pictures are splendid!"

"Well, there's one good thing today." Weiss grumbled as she downed the rest of her drink before tossing the empty cup in a nearby trash can.

Blake, ever the curious cat, perked at the odd comment. "Oh? Do tell." By this time, Yang had come over to join the conversation. Even though Weiss was her boss and the two didn't always get along, they were still friends and the blonde still liked to pick on the much shorter woman.

"Well, I was on my way here when I was almost jumped on by this girl-"

"Oh? Gettin' down and dirty in the alleyways huh, Schnee?" Yang jabbed at the other's ribs and wiggled her eyebrows in earnest.

Weiss snorted before pushing the other away. "No! She was jumping over that tall fence in the back and almost landed on me if I hadn't moved out of the way!" Weiss waved her hand, as if waving away some pesky thing. "And you should have seen what she was wearing! Some ratty, red hoodie and some overly sized cargo pants! If I hadn't seen a glimpse of her face, I would have sworn it was a boy!"

As Weiss ranted about her encounter, Blake noticed how Yang paled and began to mutter things like 'please, oh please' or 'I'm going to kill her when I see her'. This made the fauna smile, even giggle a tad as she remembered all the stories Yang had told her about her little sister.

"You're both okay though, right?" Yang asked, biting her tongue when she saw the glare the shorter woman threw her way.

"Yes, I'm fine. I don't know about that...scoundrel however, but by the way she moved, I'm sure she's fine as well." Weiss huffed and glanced around the set. "Well? Are all the shoots finished or what? If we're done early, I'd like to see how my new line fits our models."

"Oh? Another line?" Blake asked, her ears twitching slightly. She loved shooting fashion lines, especially Weiss's.

"Yeah, didn't you say you were having trouble or something?" Yang asked as she tapped her chin in thought. "Yeah...last week you came storming in here all 'I can't work with all these fuckers breathing down my neck!' and all that jazz."

Weiss growled, a vain throbbing at her temple. "If you weren't such a good asset to my name, I'd fire you in a heartbeat."

"Ahhh~! You don't mean that!" Yang teased as she began to make her way to her changing room. "I'll be in my room if you guys need me!" And with that, the blonde was gone.

"So~," Blake purred, a sly smile on her lips. "This girl you saw..."

"Yang has been a bad influence on you." Weiss snorted as she crossed her arms. "I'm not about to let some..._stranger_ with horrible fashion sense ravage me in some dirty alleyway."

Blake smirked as she leaned closer to the other. "_I_ didn't say anything about _that_. I just wanted to know if you left anything out about her was all. Maybe Yang has rubbed off on _you_ instead."

Weiss blushed hotly, realizing that Blake _hadn't_ said anything about it and _she_ was the one who went there. "Oh, shut up!" She snapped, her tone betrayed by the deep blush on her face. "Just get everything -"

"Hey! You can't be here!"

The two girls turned to see one of their guards yelling at someone who was above him. The person must have been on top of the many large cargo boxes they kept extra sets in, but they couldn't be for sure due to the lack of lighting.

"Nora! Throw some light over there!" Weiss yelled to her lighting expert, who was currently strapped to a harness and playing with a large spot light, changing the colors on it and blinding people.

"Aye, aye, Boss!" Nora laughed as she quickly spun the heavy light around and focused it on a waving person. "Oh! Hi down there!" Nora chimed as she waved back.

Weiss froze to see who it was. "Oh no! Not you again!" Weiss then noticed Nora waving at the strange girl. "Do you know her?!"

"No! But it's not nice to ignore a wave!" Nora sung out, losing sight of the red girl as she slipped away. "Huh?! Where she go?"

Ruby sighed as she jumped down from the tall boxes and made her way to the back, looking for a door with her sister's name on it. When she found it, she quickly tried to open it, finding it locked. "Yang! You gotta let me in!"

The door suddenly opened, letting the younger fall into the room and tumble about on the floor before she heard it close and lock again. "Ruby?! What are you doing here!? You're supposed to be at the house!"

"I can explain!"

"I'm giving you both three seconds to open this door and explain what the hell is going on!" Weiss shouted form the other side of the hall. "One!"

"Is she seriously counting?" Ruby sighed as Yang shook her head.

"That's my boss! You know, the one you almost killed today in the alleyway!"

"Two!"

Ruby gasped. "No way! She's the boss? I would never guess with how short she was and all."

"Thr- EXCUSE YOU?!" Weiss shrieked before she began pounding on the door. "Open up so I can strangle you, you little brat!"

Yang sighed as she placed her hand on the door knob and gave her sister a sad look. "Sorry, Sis, but you know we need this paycheck."

Ruby nodded before standing up and bracing herself. "Yeah...I know."


	2. A Tagged Rose

_A Model and a Street Rat_

Weiss sighed as she slowly digested the information being fed to her by the stuttering girl in red. It seemed that she was the younger sister of her best model, Yang Xiao Long, though not by blood. The older sibling had taken her in and they have been together ever since. Weiss could tell the teen meant a lot to Yang, it was easy for anyone to see really, for she stood close by and even blocked her (her _boss_) from even laying a finger on the other girl.

"I'm really sorry for almost landing on you." Ruby squeaked as she fiddled with her fingers. She was never any good at this social business, even with the help of her older sister.

"Sorry doesn't do me any good." Weiss snorted as she once again ran her eyes over the other girl. "How old are you again?"

"I'm eighteen!" Ruby whined as she allowed her shoulders to slump as she threw her head back. She was always questioned about her age, always seeming younger then what she really was. "What does that matter anyhow?"

"Shouldn't you be in school or something?"

"Actually," Yang smiled as she patted her younger sister's shoulder. "Ruby here already graduated, this is her second year out of high school! Now if only I can get her lazy ass into collage."

Ruby shrugged the hand off her shoulder and crossed her arms in defiance. "I don't need a slip of paper to say I'm worth something. If someone wants me, they can hire me as is."

Weiss sighed, it seemed like this was a topic that has come up before, in fact maybe too many times. She turned to see Blake approaching them, hopefully she can get Blake to watch the sisters while she went to work. "Blake, can you look after them? Make sure this one doesn't destroy anything?" She asked as she pointed to Ruby.

"Hey! I"m not some child!" Ruby huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "How old are you anyway? You can't be much older then me, Princess."

Weiss' eyes widened at the retort, didn't this girl know who she was?! What all she had done in her life?! Surely she knew of her parents at least...right? Before she could muster a sound however, Yang shook her head and sighed.

"Ruby's never been one to keep up with worldly events or names." Yang tapped her sister's head while shaking her own. "Just...don't even try, Weiss."

"Whatever!" Ruby huffed as she pushed her sister's hand away from her and glanced around. "You done for the day or what?"

"Well, as of right now, yes. Now, why aren't you at the house, you know, where I _told_ you to be?" Yang asked, her hands on her shapely hips as she bent forward a tad so she was eye level with the younger woman, like a mother scolding her young child.

"About that..." Ruby gave out a nervous chuckle as she took a step back from Yang. "You know how Old Mrs. Hellma isn't supposed to play in the kitchen anymore because she forgets to turn off the stove and stuff?"

Yang paled as she straightened her form, her eyes wide with dread. "Yeah. Oh, Dust, don't tell me she smoked us out again!"

"You wish!" Ruby sighed as she crossed her arms and shook her head. "She left the gas on sure, but she also had on her space heater and well...you know..."

"Oh Gods! She okay?! Are _you_ okay?!" Yang asked as she began to check over her sibling.

"Everyone is okay! She was out with me when the top of the apartments blew off and I was able to gather our belongings that weren't toasted in the blast. The problem is, that we have no place to go."

"Do you two normally carry on private conversations in the company of others?" Weiss huffed, finally drawing the sisters' attention to her. "Oh, good, _now _you two see me." She rolled her eyes as she placed a hand on her hip. "Since I now know of your housing arrangement, I could spot you two a hotel for a while-"

"Really?! That'd be awesome!" Ruby jumped up and down, but was stopped when a small hand was placed in front of her face.

"-BUT, Yang must work over to pay off the bill." Weiss continued, glaring up at the groaning woman. "You really didn't expect me to give it to you for free, did you?"

"Well, yeah. I kinda was." Yang huffed out as she twirled a finger in her hair. "Are the bills included in the rent at least?"

"Of course. A bundled deal." Weiss smirked as she pulled out a small, black notebook and wrote down the address and room number. "I except the place to be kept tidy." With that, the boss left Blake to over look the two as she disappeared into her office.

"One Hell of a day..." Yang mumbled as she shook her head in disappointment. She then noticed Blake smiling at her. "What's up, Kit Kat?"

"Your room is right across from mine." Blake stated as she pointed to the slip of paper. "Seems to me we will be seeing each other quite often now." The faunus _really_ had to thank Weiss for this one! Now she had a chance to be a little more forward with the model. "You can follow me there after work."

"Sounds cool!" Yang smiled as she gave Blake a small nudge with her shoulder and a wink. "Maybe I'll cook us dinner." The tall blonde smirked as she watched the older one blush before a blinding light came from above them. "Nora! Cut it out!"

"It's not me! It's this little cutie!" Nora shouted as she pointed to the laughing red head beside her.

Yang gasped as she saw her little sister on the cat walk, she then spun around, a slender finger pointing high above, and snarled at the graphic artist, Ren Lie also known as Nora's bestie. "How could you let her up there?!"

"I didn't even notice her climbing her way up there, Yang. Trust me, if there is one thing I don't need, it's Nora finding someone to corrupt." Ren sighed as she glanced at the smiling and laughing duo. "Though, it appears that is exactly what happened."

Blake, who was also in a panic due to the fact that she was supposed to be watching the girl, decided that she would try and coax the younger down and onto solid ground. "Ruby! Come down please!"

"No way! It's so cool up here!" Ruby laughed as she glanced around at the beams and spot lights. "I can do all sorts of stunts and tricks up here!"

"What? Stunts and tricks?" Blake gawked, not understanding what the other meant. Her eyes widened as she watched the girl begin jumping from beam to beam, flipping and twirling all the while. "RUBY!"

"YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE BEFORE I FIND A WAY UP THERE AND KICK YOU DOWN!" Yang yelled as she shook her fist at the laughing sibling, who stopped at the first call of her name.

"Relax, Yang! I'll stop, I'll stop!" Ruby laughed as she and Nora began to make there way down.

Yang, however, didn't find any of this funny and quickly was making her way to the bottom of the ladder where she snatched her sister off once she was in reach. With sibling in hand, the older quickly spun the red lover around and began shaking her violently. "You wanna give me a heart attack?! HUH?!"

"N-n-n-no, Y-Y-Y-an-an-ang!" Ruby cried out as best she could. Her eyes were trying to focus on anything, be it a color or a shape, but with Yang shaking her like this, she found the task impossible. "I'll be-e-e go-o-o-od!"

Yang snorted as she stopped her actions, glaring at her dizzy sister with fire in her eyes. "You better be. I don't need anymore scares coming from you, okay?" Her voice had softened as she spoke those words, words that seemed to make Ruby cringe and force her gaze down toward her feet.

"I know." Ruby sighed before she gave her sister a large grin. "You should have seen you and Blake's faces though!"

"That wasn't funny, Ruby." Blake pointed out as she ran a hand threw her hair, slicking her ears back as well before they came back up. "What if you had fallen? Or broken one of Weiss' spotlights?"

~ Weiss' Office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The business owner sighed as she listened to the commotion outside, even gawked as she happened to glance up to look through the glass above her door, only to see that damn child up there flipping and spinning as she nimbly jumped from beam to beam.

"Damn street rat." She muttered as she forced her eyes back down toward the blank page of her sketch book. A rumble slowly rose through her, clearly annoyed by being absolutely _stuck_ on this new line of her's. There had to be _some_ way for her to break through this wall, some way for her to move through and smash it, but how?! Where was she to draw inspiration from?!

Slamming her fists against the solid wood of her desk, Weiss pushed herself away from it and rose from her chair. She needed to walk away from it, relax or maybe simply get that irritating child out of her line of sight! Anything of those would do, the latter the best! Stepping out of her office, she made her way to Ren, who was organizing the newest shots from today's shots and looking them over for really good ones.

"Hello, Weiss." Ren greeted as he heard her approach. "Still spinning your wheels on that new line?"

"Do you have anything for me or what?" The heiress snapped, ignoring his question yet answering it all the same.

"They are all very good shots." Ren started as he enlarged some to prove his point. "I'm sure these will buy you some time before you really have to crack down on your work."

"That's a bit of a relief, but far from what I need." Weiss sighed as she rubbed her tired eyes with her thumb and index finger. She could feel a headache approaching from all this stress. Why did the Summer Show have to be so soon?

"Weiss?" The small woman turned to see Blake and Yang by her side. "I'm going to be taking Yang and Ruby to the hotel since we seem to be done for the day. You should head back as well, since you seem so out of it today."

"Maybe you're right, Blake." Weiss muttered. "It's a wrap everyone! Go home and get ready for tommorrow!" The boss then waved her goodbyes and headed out of the back door. She was grumbling to herself as she walked, snorting at her own thoughts and rolling her eyes. That is, until something caught her eyes.

It was some spray painted image of a woman, shouting and nude with silky, red ribbons covering her breasts and womanhood. The lady held in her hand an old balance, one side a heart, the other side a feather. Her eyes were hidden by that same ribbon, so Weiss could not see what her eyes were like. Beneath this were the words, 'Love and Justice are both equally Blind.'.

Something about this image struck Weiss, made her chest thump and mind race. It made her see the color red in a new light. As her eyes scanned the picture once more, she caught a detail that made her shiver. It was a rose, a signature of the artist.

"The street rat?"


	3. You're Hired

_You're Hired_

Why couldn't she get this brat out of her head? Was it because the way she dressed? No woman should dress the way she does, the hoodie was nothing but frayed threads! Was it the way she basically danced on those beams with no fear? Bet her body is amazing under those clothes...Maybe it was that image she tagged on her company wall. It _was _a powerful piece...

"Damn it! Damn it all to Hell!" Weiss snarled as she gripped her wine-filled glass harder in anger. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, before opening them and scanning her penthouse. Her family owned some of the largest and fanciest hotels across the world, it was only fitting that she lived in one. Twenty floors above Blake and that...that _girl_! "To Hell with it all."

Slamming back the drink and setting the glass down on a marble counter top, the designer growling at her own reflection that stared back at her. She needed to know what made that girl so special! Why she..._inspired_ her so much!

Walking out of the kitchen and into her living room, Weiss gracefully sat down in her large, overly stuffed, leather recliner and snagged her laptop from the coffee table in front of her before hitting the lever at the side of the chair to prop up her feet. If she was going to do this, she may as well be comfortable.

~ Blake's Apt. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I know I invited you guys over for dinner...but I thought I would have a bit more time before you _actually_ came over. It would have been nice if I was given a chance to tidy up a bit." Blake sighed as she watched the other two girls 'oh' and 'awe' over her things. In truth, the place was very clean and tidy, but she _did_ have a number of books laying.

_Piles_ of books to be more accurate, but still.

"Big time reader, huh, Blake?" Yang smiled as she grabbed the nearest novel and scanned it over. "I read a little myself, but just here or there, nothing big."

"Yang used to read to me when we were much younger." Ruby smiled at the memory fondly before a small meow tore her away from them. There, in front of her, was a large, grey cat with deep, green eyes that stared back at her. A tinge of slight fear and a rush of respect ran through the younger girl before she slowly backed away a few good steps before shallowing hard.

Ruby had a small fear of cats, ever since she was attacked and mauled by a cougar, and though she didn't ran screaming from them anymore she knew not to anger one, even if it _was_ just a house cat.

"Soot! There you are!" Blake purred out, receiving a purr from the creature in return. "I was wondering when you would show up, you lazy boy." Noticing Ruby's odd behavior, Blake drew closer to the girl and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right, Ruby?"

"I'm...I'm okay..." Her voice was tight, strained to try and make any sound at all, but she succeeded in doing that much before she began to force her legs to move closer to Yang, who was already waiting to wrap her arms around the trembling girl.

"_She's afraid of cats._" Yang mouthed to the puzzled Faunus before she began to stroke the younger siblings hair. "I'm sure she's just tired, wanna head to bed, Squirt?"

"Y-yeah. Goodnight, Blake. Goodnight, Yang." Ruby mumbled before running off, out of one apartment and across the hall into another.

"She's...afraid of cats?" Blake asked once she knew the girl in question was out of ear-shot. What she really wanted to ask was, _is she afraid of me_, but found the words stuck in her throat.

"Cougar." Was the only word Yang sighed out, before she began to play with her hair. "The doctor said she might not ever get over it, but she's fine around Faunus, so don't worry." Yang threw the other woman a smile before walking over and slinging her arm over a slender shoulder. "So, got anything to drink?"

"J-just some cheap wine." Blake stuttered, not really used to the close contact by the blonde. Sure, they bumped shoulders and stuff at work, but this was different, what she wanted.

As Yang laughed and made her to the kitchen to retrieve the drink and some glasses, Blake felt her phone go off in her pocket. Quickly taking note of who it was, she was stunned to find that it was Weiss of all people.

"Hello?...No, she's not here, but Yang is...Huh?! Are you sure? Well, I'll talk to her I guess...I hope you know what you're doing, Weiss...alright. Goodnight then. Bye."

"Who was that?" Yang asked as she entered the room, hands full with two glasses and a full bottle of wine.

Blake sighed before throwing the blonde a look. "Well, you won't believe it but..."

~~ The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby gulped nervously as her hand reached for the doorknob of Blake's front door. Yang hadn't come home last night, and Bumblebee was still parked outside, so she had to be in there with...with that ...that cat! All she needed to do was wake Yang up while avoiding the cat...she can do that...she can do that real good!

Steeling herself as well as taking a big gulp of air, Ruby opened the door and was about to let loose some epic battle cry, until her eyes drifted downwards only to be greeted by that furry beast...her greatest enemy...

...the throat-tearing, flesh-eating, purring...house cat.

"Uhhh..." All the wind left her in an instant, leaving her breathless like a gapping fish. She _knew_ this was stupid, that someone as nice as Blake wouldn't keep a _monster_ in her _house_, but...every time she saw a cat the only thing that flashed through her mind was teeth and fangs digging into her body and that snarling hiss..."G-g-g-g-good...kit...kitty?"

The cat only purred louder, tilting it's head up at the shaking girl and let loose a soft meow. This only made Ruby more nervous, was it a signal? Did it want her to leave it's home?

NO!

She had to get Yang! She had to make sure Yang went to work! Glaring at the smiling animal, Ruby pressed herself against the doorframe, sliding along it and the wall until she was a few feet into the home and away from the furry cat, who at this point was giving her a funny look.

Ignoring said look, Ruby began to make her way through the apartment, it would have gone much faster if she wasn't always looking at the cat, which seemed to just follow her around and meow at her. "I know what you're thinking. I can read you like a book! You're gonna wait until I turn my back on you and pounce! Go for the throat!" she pointed a finger at the rolling beast. "I'm on to your games."

Opening a random door, since she didn't want to break eye contact with Soot, Ruby had stumbled into Blake's bedroom. She took note of the heavy scent of drink and sweat, but what made her turn around was the sound of a happy sigh escaping someone's lips.

What she saw...will scar her forever...

There, in Blake's bed, was Yang and Blake as naked as the day they were born. No covers hiding them, no clothes thrown over themselves...just...ass and tits...

"OH, GOD MY EYES!" Ruby screamed as she threw her hands over her burning orbs. The cat was trying to warn her! Tried to keep her from seeing...seeing...THIS!

"Meow."

Blake and Yang had jolted up from their slumber at the cry of the younger, both still a tad drunk, but aware enough to know this wasn't a good situation.

"Rubes...Rubbles...it's okay..." Yang groaned as she rubbed her eyes. "I'm fine."

"I'M NOT!" Ruby cried. "I fought a cat to get here and what do I see?! Bellabooty and yang tits!"

"...It's 'Belladonna'." Blake sighed as she was gathering the covers that was thrown onto the floor the night prior.

The teenager removed her hands covering her eyes, staring up at the ceiling, more importantly, the fan...were Yang's underwear was hanging from one of the blades. "Oh, God...this is what I get for making sure you get to work-"

"OH GOD, WORK!" Yang yelled as she began running around the room to gather her clothes.

"Yang, honey...your under-"

"I'M GOING COMMANDO!" The blonde shouted as she began to tug at Blake's arm. "Come on! We gotta go!" She then pointed at her small sibling. "You too! Get dressed!"

"Wha-?! No! I'm not going to be in a locked car with you two! It's weird now! It'll be worse in a silent car! And I'M the one whose DRESSED!" ruby shouted back, but was quickly picked up by her sister. "YANG! Put a shirt on! My hands are touching your-"

"Don't make this awkward!"

"I'M not the one whose making this awkward!" Ruby cried out, trying to move her hands away from the large globs but not really cop a feel of them.

Though...they were soft...

Blake sighed as she finished dressing, listening and watching the two sisters fuss over themselves. What had she gotten herself into? The faunus couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips The antics were welcomed, in a sense. They drowned out the silence, kept her company, let her know she had friends...loved ones.

"YAAAAAAANG!"

Though...Ruby could be _very_ loud when she wanted to be.

~ One Awkward Car Ride Later~~~~~~~~~~~

"And that's how we got together and had a fun-filled night!" Yang beamed at the blushing teen, who was currently trying to melt into the back seat of Blake's car.

"I didn't need to hear that..."

"It happened to me and _I_ didn't need to hear that." Blake sighed as she parked the car into her normal spot when she noticed Weiss storming out of the building, her eyes glaring and her high heels clapping against the asphalt. "Oh, boy."

"Lady-killer at three o'clock." Yang sighed as she opened her car door and smiled at the smaller woman. "Boss! He-"

"Can it, Xiao Long!" Weiss snapped as she crossed her arms and waited for Blake to get out of the car. "You two are late! As in, wasting my time, late! What were you two doing this morning?!"

"Each other." Yang mumbled as she gently worked a knot out of her hair.

"What?!" Weiss shirked as a hand flew to her mouth in shock before turning her gaze to the blushing photographer. "You couldn't wait _one_ night?!"

"HELLO! I'M RIGHT HERE! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS...AGAIN!" Ruby whined from the back seat of the car, making everyone look at her.

"You! Get out of the car!" Weiss ordered as she opened the back door and yanked the younger out. "As of today, you're working for me!"

"What?!" Ruby gasped as she tried to escape the tight hold Weiss had on her wrist.

"That's right Ruby, you'll be working for Schnee Fashion! Just like your big sister!" Yang grinned as she bent down to wrap her arms around the stunned red-head. "I'm so proud of you!"

"...This...bites."

**A/N: Soooo...here's the thing...I was never gonna release this and was just typing this when I was stuck on SAR but...my sister released it which is why the first two chapters are not only out...but titled wrong. . Anyway, I never imagined you guys would like it this much so...I guess...I'll continue writing it? So yeah...you guys got yourself a RWBY AU out of me...ARE YOU HAPPY?!**


	4. Shop, Eat, SleepWork?

_Shop, Eat, Sleep...Work?_

How long had it been know? Walking around this crowded, smelly, loud, enclosed mall? All she was doing was carrying Weiss' bags and listening to her whine about things. Sure, the girl had some nice hips on her and yeah, she had a pretty voice, but her patience only ran so deep.

Ruby sighed as they turned into another clothing store. This was all Yang's fault. She _had_ to have a hand in this somehow, no matter how small a hand it was. And Blake! Blake could have warned her! Or...something.

"Are you listening?!"

"Huh?" Ruby's eyes snapped up from the floor, when she began staring at it she had no idea, and faced Weiss.

"I've been talking to you!" Weiss growled as she stepped closer to the younger woman. "What's your pants size?"

"Excuse me?!" Ruby nearly choked on her own spit. Did this woman just-?

"You heard me! This time anyway. Now, what is it? No personal assistant of mine is going to be walking around like _that_!" Weiss pointed to her being and sneered in distaste.

"Hey! I look just fine! And I didn't _ask_ to be your personal assistant. I didn't ask to be anything! _You_ hired _me_! Remember?" Ruby groaned as she rolled her eyes. Today wasn't going well at all. _At...ALL..._

"You should be thrilled I hired you! I have people who are over qualified apply to work under me and I have turned them down! You should be grateful!"

"The only thing I am...is hungry. When do we eat breakfast?" Ruby asked as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"The latte I bought you _was_ breakfast, you dunce!" Throwing her hands into a rack of jeans, Weiss began searching through them. "Now, are you going to tell me your size or not?!"

"A coffee can't be a breakfast! You need eggs and toast and jams and-!" Feeling Weiss' glare on her, Ruby stopped and looked down at her pants. "Well, I got these from the boy side of-"

"_**WHAT?!**_ Are you kidding me?! You buy _male_ clothing?!" Weiss nearly fainted upon hearing this. "You do know you're a girl, right? And you should be wearing girl's clothing."

"Yeah but...girl's clothing is so..._boring_! I want to wear stuff with skulls and dragons and wolves and loins! I don't want to wear sparkly, frilly, puffy...crap!" Ruby rolled her shoulders a bit to ease the tension in them.

"...You do know I'm a fashion designer...right?" Weiss dead panned as she shook her head. "Whatever. Look, for the sake of my sanity, I'll dress you in more..._appropriate _clothingthat may still hold true to your_...style_ and you'll wear them without complaint. Deal?"

"No-"

"Great. So, let me see your measurements."

~ Food Court~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weiss was idly poking her salad, her mind far too busy to think of eating. She had finally gotten Ruby something much better looking to wear, though now, she didn't know if that was a good thing or not. The younger girl was hot, as in, built like Weiss wanted them, kind of hot.

She had abs, she had tone muscles that were sleek, her legs were firm but still lady-like. Ruby was a walking wet dream for the business woman and what made it worse was, _she could barely stand her_.

The young girl whined, she didn't like clothes or make-up at all, she was completely out of the loop with society standings. It was like she had been living under a rock and only crawled out from under it for fresh air and food!

"Hey, you gonna eat that?" Ruby asked, one hand holding her large root beer and the other grasping a large slice of sausage and extra cheese pizza.

"You must be joking..." The older woman sighed as she rested her head against the heel of her hand. "You've had three large pieces of pizza, on your fourth I might add, and you're asking me for my salad?"

"No, I'm asking you if you're gonna eat, so you can continue to function." Ruby rolled her eyes as she took a big gulp of her drink, then another bite of pizza. "If you weren't hungry, then you shouldn't have bought that salad. It's a waste of food and lien."

"I think you've forgotten who you're working for." Weiss pointed out, her eyebrow twitching.

"Oh! Speaking of that! What am I supposed to be doing anyway? I mean, I'm _not_ going to model for you, that's for sure." Ruby huffed as she took another bite of her pizza. "Andsh, I'm notsh gonna be doins all that paper worksh either."

"_Please_ don't speak with your mouth full of food." Weiss groaned as she covered her eyes. "And has if I'd let you anywhere near something so important as my personal files. No, you are my personal assistant, that means you do what I say, when I say it."

"Sooo...I'm a slave basically."

"You get paid more then your sister."

"Done."

Weiss smirked as she laid her fork down and chuckled at the younger. "Glad to see you selling yourself so easily."

"When do I get paid? There's this new game out and I wanna get it while we're here." Ruby sniffed as she finished her food and slammed her empty cup down. "And a refill! Man, root beer is the bomb!"

"I pay you when I pay you're sister...unless..."Weiss narrowed her eyes a tad, searching the girl for something. She couldn't forget the reason she hired the teen. It was so she could feel inspired to create her new line, but all she'd been feeling in frustration around her. "You draw me something."

"...What?"

"Draw me something."

Ruby looked around before she landed her gaze on the older woman. "On what? With what? We're in a food court!"

"_Inspire me_." Weiss challenged, pulling out a wad of bills from her pocket. Seeing the younger's eyes light up let her know she had her attention. The ivory-haired woman watched as Ruby quickly glanced around until her silver eyes landed on the salt and pepper shakers. Amazed that the teen forced them open and spilled them onto the table, Weiss was further shocked to see her move the powders around like they were mere paints.

The swirled and streaked, formed a shape of a women walking, her pepper hair flowing in the wind while her salt dress blew dramatically across the glossy table top. It was nothing more then a silhouette, but the idea that something like that was done out of salt and pepper was intriguing all on its own.

"So? Can I...?" Ruby asked, her eyes sparkling as her fingers twitched. She _really_ wanted that game.

Sighing as her train of thought was broken, Weiss gave her the bills and waved her off. "Be back here in twenty minutes or I'm leaving you here." Watching the younger speed off toward the direction of the game store, Weiss could only stare back down at the mess on the table. How could she just pull something out of the air like that?

"Hey, you gonna clean that up or what?" Looking up to see and disgruntle janitor, Weiss only shook her head and cursed the girl who left it.

~ Yang and Ruby's Apt.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ruby, go to bed. You've been playing that game for hours now." Yang cooed as she wrapped her arms around her baby sister. She knew how badly her little sister had been wanting to play the new monster hunter game, but she had a job now, even if it was thrown on her."you have to go to work with me now, remember?"

"Yeah but...can't I just beat this guy first? I swear I'll be in bed in like...twenty minutes!" Ruby pleaded as she gave her sister the puppy dog eyes, knowing how her sister could never say no to them.

"Fine, twenty minutes." Yang giggled as she kissed the top of Ruby's head and told her goodnight.

And it would be a 'great night'...full of monster hunter...

~ Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Have you seen your sister? I've looked everywhere! I told her on the ride home yesterday to bring her sketching supplies and move them into the adjoined office!" Weiss growled as she pointed at Yang. "We were supposed to go over ideas and themes for the new line! WERE IS SHE?!"

"Hey, now! I ain't got a clue!" Yang explained as she held her hands in front of her person to block the business woman from biting her head off. "I just know she stayed up all night to play that game you got her."

"WHAT?!" Weiss roared as she very nearly pulled at her hair. "Didn't you-?"

"Look, I told her not to, but sometimes she's gotta learn a hard lesson. Hell, I"m proud of her for just coming I today." Yang sighed as shrugged her shoulders. "She's probably sleeping somewhere."

"I think I saw her up on the cat walk with Nora. "Ren informed as he sipped his green tea. "She did seem rather tired though."

Snorting at her graphic artist, Weiss turned her gaze upwards toward her catwalk. "NORA! Is Ruby up there?!"

"Who? You mean Little Red?! I dunno! Let me check!" Nora turned her head to look behind her shoulder. "Hey! You up here?" she then grinned at Weiss. "She says 'no'!"

"..." Yang and Weiss turned to look at Ren, who was smiling slightly. "Is she aware that she...?"

"No. Nora is still blissful unaware that she told you two that Ruby is up there." Ren shook his head before clicking his mouse a few times.

"Well...at least she's here?" Yang chuckled as she shrugged her shoulders.

Weiss just about had it! She was losing her mind! This artist was going to be the death of her! She just wanted some inspiration! Something to wrap her mind around! Sure, the tagged piece was lovely and gave her ideas and yes, the lunch table art was clever and imaginative, but she needed _more_!

Sensing this, Yang placed a hand on Weiss' shoulders, making the ice blue eyes dart up at her. "Yeah, easy there. Don't you know it's a good thing to let artist sleep?"

"And why is that, Xiao Long? So they're quiet?"

"No, because they dream."

A/N: Wow! I really didn't think you guys would like this as much as you do! I know a lot didn't happen in this chapter, but the next will be very cool! I promise! So, here you hungry wolves go! Next time, we'll see if hiring Ruby was a good idea or not! Til then!


	5. Drowning in Dreams

_Drowning in Dreams_

Weiss blinked as she stared at the drawings Ruby had given to her. They were messy sketches, pencil lines in bulk making up the graceful figures of women one couldn't see the features of. Nothing but ghosts walking through the mists of forests or of swamps. The only thing that was truly and clearly visible were the flowing fabric that adorned the women along with the free, wind swept, locks of hair.

The colors, too, were also strongly present in the pieces she held. Either muted hues of greens and purples, or glowing yellows and whites. They were so different from the tagged woman on her company wall, which held clean lines and bold colors, these were almost like works of impressionism.

"Yang said, you wanted to see what I'd draw."Ruby said, her voice small and a blush on her cheeks. "I uhh, I hope they're okay? I've never drawn for someone else before."

Weiss tore her gaze away from the sketches and up at the shy and nervous girl in front of her. She had to admit, there was more to Ruby that met the eye. She was wearing the clothes Weiss had purchased for her, due to the fact that Weiss called early this morning to make her do so or if it was by are own free will she had no clue. It was a deep red shirt, short sleeved with an ashy grey long sleeved one under it. They were both form-fitting, but not enough to be called a second skin. The straight leg, black denim jeans, which she then slashed the knees and the right thigh of, were her favorite part of the piece however.

When she had been shopping with _and_ for, Ruby, Weiss was able to see some of her abs while the younger was removing her hoodie and could make out the form of muscles in her legs with all the tight jeans she made the red head try on since she didn't know her own pants size. From that moment on, Weiss had sworn to make the other woman dress better. If not for Ruby's sake, then for her own.

"They look good, Ruby, but...what am I supposed to get from these?" Weiss asked.

Ruby sighed, bringing up her right hand to scratch at her cheeks. It felt hot under her touch, and she just couldn't keep her mouth wet enough. "Well...I dunno..."

"Tell me about it."

"What?!" Ruby croaked out, her knees shaking at the suggestion. "T-tell you a-about m-my dream?"

Weiss laid the sketches down on her desk, turning away from the younger woman to hide her slight smile. She was cute when she's nervous, those silver eyes shining as if there were lights behind them. "We're in my..._our_, office. No one can just come barging in, and no one can hear us." Turning back around, Weiss leaned against her desk and waved at the red head. "So? Tell me."

Ruby took in a large gulp of air, calming her nerves and the butterflies in her stomach. They needed this money, so if she had to...to step a little out of her comfort zone to get it, then she would. Yang goes out there and poses, sometimes nude, to support them so she could talk about a silly dream! "Alright...I uhh, it...it starts out with me wondering around. The environment always changing, so I can't tell you where I am. One minute, I'm in a moor, next I'm in a forest, and so on. Anyway, I'm wondering around, looking for something or I guess, someone because I find this figure." Ruby stops, clearing her throat and fidgeting. "I...I can't see her face but, I know I'm looking for _her_. And she's beautiful. And then, I feel like I'm drowning, but it's beautiful! I'm tumbling but it's graceful! I"m lost in fabric but I know she found me and all I see is this sheer material everywhere until..."

"Until?" Weiss egged, drawn into the story of the dream. The way Ruby spoke about it, the words she used, the passion she showed with her hands.

_This is what she needed_.

"Until...I woke up." Ruby sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I never got to see her face either, but boy, what an impression it left me with!" She chuckled nervously, feeling silly for being so nervous about a dream.

"THAT!" Weiss shouted, slamming her hands against the coffee table in between the two, making the younger jump. "That's what I needed!" The business woman rushed around her desk and pulled out a sketch book of her own and a few pens. "I want to use sheer fabrics! Something loose on the body, but hugging around the hips and slim around the waist."

"Uhhhh, o...okay?" Ruby watched as the woman in front of her began dialing numbers into her desk phone and talking to people. "I'm just...gonna...leave now."

Catching what Ruby had said, Weiss pulled the phone away from her ear, telling the other person to come down to meet her. "Oh, no you don't!" Slamming the phone on the hook, she stood up and marched her way over to the cowering Ruby, grabbing her by the collar and walking out of the office with her in toe. "Listen up, People! The theme is Mysterious Lover! I want Drama! I want low lights with the revolving themes of marshlands and forests! I want the fog machine taken out of storage! Let's _move_ people!"

Everyone began to run about, eagerly talking and shouting about the new idea and what the clothes will look like. The high energy around the set made Weiss smile, if only for a second. All too soon, the smiled disappeared and was replaced with a frown as she turned to the girl she was holding captive. "Ruby, go fetch me my coffee and be quick about it, _Free runner._"

"Huh? Your coffee? But, I gave you my sketches!" Ruby whined as she forced Weiss' hand to let go of her collar.

"You're my personal assistant. You do whatever I need you to do to _assist_ me, and right now, I need coffee. Go fetch it." Weiss shooed as she began walking away from her. Ruby growled and clenched her fists, but turned to leave anyway.

Making her way down the crowded sidewalks of the city with her hands jammed into her pockets and her shoulders slumped, Ruby mumbled as she tried to avoid bumping into people. They were always so rude when they were knocked off course, rather it was her fault or their own, and she just didn't want to deal with it. She didn't want to deal with anything really, just wanted to go back home and play her game as she lounged on the couch in her favorite pjs.

...Man, maybe she _was_ lazy, like Yang said, even if it was just a tease. Or maybe it was because she always had her head in the clouds and found what was on the ground to be boring, which always made her grumpy. She didn't know, didn't care, didn't _want_ to care.

A wind blew across her form and she stopped to shiver at the cross-walk section, waiting for the light to change. Her mind wondered over to Weiss, but not how she was ordered about like a slave, but how when she was talking about her dream, those ice blue orbs lit up. They reminded her a crystals, or the beautiful glacial walls that were so pure, one could see right through them, making anyone who gazed through the ice feel like they were looking through Time.

Just the memory of those eyes made her heart flutter. She could tell there was someone worth knowing under all that attitude, someone worth befriending. It just seemed...that Weiss didn't have a filter, for anything really. She was the type of girl that had drive, a goal set in mind and was going to get there and look good doing it.

And man, did she look good.

Opening the front door of the coffee shop, Ruby had to smirk at the thought. Weiss was probably the most attractive women she had ever seen. Sure, Ruby had dated some pretty hot girls and guys before, to play the field as her sister would say, but that white-haired, bossy, overly-driven, woman took the cake. She took it with style and crammed it into everyone's faces with a taunting smirk on those beautifully plump lips.

Oh, she had it bad.

"What can I get for you?"

"Oh! Umm..." Ruby pondered for a moment before just giving the clerk a smile. "I'm ahh, here to get coffee for my boss. Her name is Weiss Schnee and-"

The clerk instantly stood at attention at the name, his eyes widening. "Oh! I'll have that right away!"

Ruby watched as the man worked quickly and furiously behind the counter, stirring and mixing this and that, even going to the trouble of finding a good lid for the cup. It seemed as though the mere mention of Weiss' name brought fear to the man. At least she wasn't there for long, but boy, she didn't want to run back either.

~ The Office~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm so glad you two are here." Weiss sighed as sat down in her overly large desk chair. "I've got a lot of ideas to throw around and I'm hoping you two can catch some."

The two people Weiss was talking to were her personal designers, Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos. It was all really Pyrrha's work, but Jaune helped her a great deal, plus, they were dating each other so Pyrrha never let the boy out of her sights.

"Oh? I haven't seen you this worked up in quiet some time. What brought this about?" Pyrrha asked, but was only given the sketches as an answer. They were beautiful, with an eerie sense that drew the viewer in, but these were not done by Weiss, for the girl never drew anything close to this. "Whose are these?"

"Those are the works of my personal assistant and-"

"Boy or girl?"

Weiss sighed, she should of known this was coming really. The other woman was always on the look out for future..._contenders, _as it were. Jaune was a very loyal and faithful boyfriend, but that didn't stop other girls from trying to snatch him up from under Pyrrha's nose. Normally, the comfort of knowing that her boyfriend was a loyal man would be enough to calm her racing thoughts, but Jaune was easily flustered and had a hard time standing up for himself.

"It's a girl. She's eighteen, before you ask."

Pyrrha nodded as Jaune just watched the two. He had no idea what was going on, being left out of this odd loop it seemed. "And her preference?"

"A couch." Weiss groaned. She saw the amused look that her friend displayed before she began to wave her hand around in distaste. "I'm telling you, she was dressed like a slob when I met her! I'd be ashamed if anyone saw me looking the way she did."

"And how did you come about someone like that?" Pyrrha asked, a gigle in her voice.

"The girl is also a free runner and nearly landed on me when she scaled that chainlink fence in the back. Lucky, she didn't and-"

"Hey! I got your coffee and you owe me- Oh! Did I walk in on something?" Ruby asked, coffee in one hand and the doorknob in the other.

"No, no. Just a meeting, nothing important like, ohh let's say~...a _**meeting**_." Weiss snapped as she fought off the urge to bury her head in her hands. "Anyway, Ruby, this is Pyrrha and Jaune, my designers. Pyrrha, Jaune, this is Ruby...my...personal assistant."

Ruby walked forwards and shook Pyrrha's hand, a smile on her face, as she turned to do the same for Jaune, she noticed a small badge on his satchel strap and straightened as posture and held out her hand, palm up.

Pyrrha and Weiss glanced at each other, worried that something had happened to the young girl, but when Jaune stood up from his chair and repeated the action, they knew something was going on.

The two proceeded to do some odd handshake, or something of the like. They turned their hands so their palms now faced the ground, curled their index finger and middle finger inwards to were the first joint stuck out from the formed fist they made. Then Ruby held Jaune's index joint between her tow fingers and they both pulled back, a small click sound was made and they both pounded their chest with the now completely closed fist before letting go of a small call of sorts.

What they hell did she just watch?

"I can't believe it!" Jaune squealed. "I never thought I'd meet someone from the clan!"

"Heheh, I know, right? Hey, are you Gold Sword and White Shield?"

"Dude! You know my screen name?! How rad!" Jaune puffed out his chest in pride. "I am indeed the mighty Gold Sword! And you are?"

"Ohhh~ you know...just the gal that kicks your ass every Friday!" Ruby laughed as Jaune' eyes widened in shock.

"No...way! You're the Lady Reaper?" Jaune was basically jumping up and down with glee before her turned to Pyrrha. "Pyrr! This is my clan's leader and my friend from online! You know, the one who I mic with all the time?"

"Ah! It's very nice to finally see you in person, Rea. Or do you prefer Ruby?" Pyrrha asked. She had her eye on the cute little girl when she first entered and was concerned fir Jaune's safety, but after learning to was his friend from online, she felt very at ease.

Lady Reaper was into women, after all.


	6. IQuit!

_I...Quit!_

All the back and forth of people, all shouting and working, was making Ruby almost dizzy! There was too much noise, too many lights, all overwhelming and loud, all calling for her attention. Where was Yang? Where was her big sister who could hold her until everything went still?

Why did her head hurt _so_ much right now?

"Ruby! There you are!" Weiss called out as she spotted the girl standing in the middle of the floor. "What are you doing? I told you to follow me and-" Weiss stopped when she saw the far off look in the younger's eyes. "Are you alright? You don't look well."

"I'm...my head hurts." Ruby breathed as she lightly held her head in one hand. It had been a few good hours into the work day, and now maybe it was catching up with her. The were spraying sets for photo shoots, building support and walkways for the models to practice on. All the noise and smells were just...too much.

Weiss lightly gripped the younger's hand and began to lead her into her office. She was worried for the teen, maybe this was all too much for her. Maybe she should let her go. But, didn't she tag and run around everywhere? Why was this bugging her now?

"Ruby!"

Weiss turned to see Yang rushing over to them, or really, Ruby and envelope the girl in a hug. "Do you know what's wrong?"

"It's all this paint and stuff. It's given her a headache." Yang explained as she followed the two into the office and closed the door behind her. "This is a pretty enclosed space, so there isn't any place for all the fumes to go." Yang ran a finger through her hair before she watched her sister just lie down on a small couch. "Ruby is from the Great Snow Peaks area, so she naturally has larger lungs and a larger heart to better breath the thin air up there and to provide great blood circulation."

"I see, so without a mask or an open space, the paint makes her feel ill." Weiss nodded in understanding. "Wait a minute, you aren't from the Peaks area, how did you and Ruby meet then? I thought you were sisters."

"We're half sisters." Yang sighed as she glanced over to Ruby to see if she was asleep, which she was. "We share the same dad." Weiss only nodded, having a hard time finding any words to say. "Thanks for looking out for her. I know she can be a bit of a handful, but she's worth the work. She's saved my bacon a hundred times and probably a hundred more I'm not even aware of!"

"She's my assistant, of course I'd look out for her. Who will bring me my coffee or carry my papers if I didn't?" Weiss scoffed, a faint blush running across her cheeks.

Yang only smirked as she placed a hand on her hip and shook her head. "Right. Well, I gotta go, Blake was wanting me on set in five." The tall blonde walked off, a sway to her hips.

Weiss sighed as she heard the door close. What was she going to have Ruby do now?! There was no way she could send the poor thing back out there and feel good about it. Maybe some paper work, or some cleaning. That sounded good, she could do that. Walking over to the slumbering girl, Weiss shook her shoulder until she saw silver eyes flutter open. As dazed and foggy as they were, they were still beautiful. Had she even _seen_ another pair of silver eyes? No, none she could recall, maybe it was a genetic trait or something. Whatever the reason, they were beautiful even now.

"Wei-Weiss?" Ruby huffed as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What's up?"

"You're at work, Ruby Rose. Did you think I'd just let you sleep on the job...again?" Weiss growled as she forced the younger to stand up and led her to a small desk with a metal chair. "Sit at your desk and organize the payroll. When you're done, I want you to clean the office. The vacuum is in the closet there and the glass cleaner in on the shelf there as well."

"Huh? I gotta do all that?" Ruby whined. "I still have a headache!"

"And I'll be back with some aspirin and a glass of water for you. Now, get started." Weiss ordered as she began making her way to the door. "Oh! And make sure not use too much cleaner, it streaks the glass and I hate streaks."

Ruby only nodded her head as she stared at the payroll list. Even though the company wasn't too very big, Weiss hired small companies to build her sets and to paint them, each made things a bit messy at times. "I just hope she brings me that aspirin soon."

~ An Hour into Organizing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, God! I'm almost done!" Ruby cried as she was nearing the end of her list. Weiss had yet to bring her that damn aspirin, but that was fine, she'd be leaving soon anyway. Ruby then heard the door open, seeing Weiss storm into the office and look around.

"What have you been doing all this time?! The office is still a mess! It's like you haven't even touched it!"

"I haven't. I'm still on-"

"You're _still_ on the payroll?!" Weiss gasped, truly shocked at the fact. "You've been working on it for...an hour and twenty-eight minutes! The work day is almost over!" Weiss snarled as she stomped her foot down, her high heels making a sharp sound against the wood floor. "You're not leaving until you finish the chores I gave you! And no over-time!"

"What?! I don't care about the over-time, but I can't go home?! That's bullshit! I've been going through this crap for almost two hours with a headache and-"

"Oh, right...I forgot about your aspirin..." Weiss mumbled, but waved the thought away. "Still, I don't care! You're staying here until it's done! That's final." The business woman grabbed her coat from the closet and wrapped it around her. "As for myself, I'm leaving early to set up some appointments. I expect to see a clean office tommorrow morning. Good night."

Ruby was flabbergasted! So much so she couldn't even close her mouth let alone shout for the other to wait as she walked out of the room. The teen sat there for a minute, eyes blinking as her mind ran blank, gears stuck as she tried to process what had just happened.

Shaking her head, Ruby clenched her fists and snarled. What the hell was that woman's problem?! "Whatever! I'm just gonna get this shit done and go home!"

~ 2 Hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm telling you! She had me work over and everything!" Ruby snapped into the mic. "And I couldn't even do anything about it! Every time I went to go say something she'd just interrupt me!"

"Yeah, well. That's Weiss for you." Jaune sighed. "She can crack a whip if you know what I mean. Oh! The Orc of Bones is spawning in twenty! You wanna camp here or maybe run around and gather some potions?"

"Nah, I got potions for days. Only noobs and fools come into The Bone Lands and not bring potions and antidotes with them." Ruby smirked as she glanced down at her stats. "You saying she's always like that though?"

"Only when she's stressed out and stuff. You know, her parents didn't even want her to do this, so it's kinda a big deal for her. You think you can toss me a few antidotes though? I used most of mine to get here."

"Are you serious? I haven't even touched mine!" Ruby laughed as she watched Jaune's character get on his knees and beg. "All right...loser. I'll give you a set of ten, sound good?"

"Yeah, ten sounds good. Huh? Oh, Pyrrha says 'hi' by the way."

"Tell your sexy woman I said 'hi' back. Seriously though, how did you hook her? She's hot, man."

"Ruby says hi, Pyrr!"

"Hey! Tell her what I really said, you Chump!"

"Fine, fine...Ruby said that you're sexy as well as saying hi. There, you happy?" Jaune sighed. "And I have a great personality as well as charm, thank you very much."

"Right~."

"Hey! Pyrrha! Give me-!"

"Hello? Ruby, this you?" The voice was clearly Pyrrha's which made the teen smile.

"What's up, you Amazon you?"

Pyrrha giggled into the mic before answering. "Oh~ nothing much. Heard Weiss worked you pretty hard today. Sorry about that. Anyway, I had just gotten a text from her asking if you owned a gas mask? She said she called Blake and Yang, but no one was answering."

"Yeah, I own a mask. Why? And Blake and Yang are...busy...with stuff...like a date busy..." Ruby cleared her throat. "So~...how you doin'?"

"Your charms won't work on me, Lady Reaper, though I must say, if I had to choose a girl, it'd be you~." Pyrrha purred into the mic, making Jaune gasp and screech in the background.

Ruby smirked, feeling smug about herself. "Oh yeah? Take me for a spin, would you? Jaune would feel so left out though."

"Ohhh~, I think we could get him to play along." There was noise erupting from the background before Jaune's voice came through the mic. "You two are pure evil! You know that!?"

"Awww~! Come on! Tell me that you wouldn't like it?" Ruby teased, only receiving sputtering gasps of shock as an answer back. "That's what I thought. Anyways, let's kick this guy's ass quick so I can head off to bed."

"Y-yeah...that sounds good."

Weiss huffed as she watched Ruby work around the set, wearing a large red and black gas mask that covered her entire face. Her movement was slow and she was constantly bumping into people due to the blind spots the mask created. "Ruby! Watch were you're going!" The woman heard the teen let loose a series of sounds, but with that mask on, it was impossible to make them out. "Don't bother talking _back_! Watch your feet! Augh! That's it! You're staying late again to fix that set you just broke!"

"You call this _clean_? I can see the streaks from _here_! Do it again!"

"I heard you were good at fixing things. The fog machine is busted and nobody knows what the hell they're doing. Fix it and before you start whining, yes, I want it done today. No going home until its done."

It was becoming harder and harder to bite her tongue. She was doing this for money, to lighten the load on Yang's shoulders, but...staying late to finish all this work and then going home to clean up the apartment...it was really taking its toll on her.

Ruby blinked slowly as she stared down at the bills and other files set before her. Weiss had decided that she moved too slow, ironically enough, with her mask on so she was stuck doing paper work...again. Her head pounded as she continued to stare at the tiny letters and numbers, all of them swimming on the white canvas.

Her dulled silver eyes lethargically moved upwards, her ears having caught the clicking of annoyed heels making their way towards her. A deep sigh fought its way from the bottom of her chest and past her dry lips.

"What are you doing?! Just sitting there?! Will, you're doing so on _my_ time! Why don't you stay over again and really get some work done!"

Ruby wasn't usually an angry person, Hell, she was a bit timid around others and generally stayed out of verbal debates due to her ability to screw up her words when mad, but this girl...

"...And another thing! You still haven't wiped the windows..."

...this...bitch...

"Are you listening?! I don't have all day long to-"

Ruby shot up from her seat, fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles were white and arms shaking. "_**I**_..._**QUIT!**_"

Weiss was shocked, no one had ever raised their voice to her before, but this girl had just _screamed_ at her! Not only that, but pushed pasted her with such force that she fell to the ground and wordlessly watched the foaming girl stomp off, slamming the door behind her.

_**A/N:**_ Hey! Demi here! A few things! I wanted to thank all of you for reviewing and I love them all...except the whole 'proofreading' thing. I release these _really_ late at night most of the time and by that time...I'm tired! I know not all of it is spelled right or maybe I switched a letter here or there...but cut me some slack! Please? I'm not going to edit them, I'm a lazy bastard! Also, before my sister eats my ears and spits them back at me...and remove this story...The famous 'couch reference' was something her and I were joking around about and she wants her credit...so there. Anyway, hope to hear from all of you and thanks again for reading! Love you! 3


	7. Work With Me

_Work With Me_

Ruby sighed as she sat on a garbage can in some random alley, she needed to clear her head, just get away from all that noise and Weiss. She felt horrible for quitting, not because she may of hurt the bossy woman, but because she couldn't swallow that pill for Yang anymore.

Maybe she should of told Yang what was going on, but she already knew what the result would be. Her lovely older sister, who loved to go boxing on the weekends, would of stormed through that placed like a firestorm until Weiss was graveling on her knees and begging for mercy.

She would also get them _both_ fired.

Ruby sighed as she closed her tired, silver eyes and tried to focus on something else. She couldn't tag right now, for her head was pounding slightly and her mind was foggy, so maybe a nice run would do her some good.

Yeah...running away sounded great, even if it were only for a few minutes...

~ Studio~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Weiss, if you don't do something, Yang is going to get through Blake and come storming in here." Pyrrha warned as she watched her friend just sigh at her desk, her hands covering her face. "You really shouldn't have worked Ruby so hard, Weiss. What were you thinking?"

What _was_ she thinking? She was thinking about the upcoming dead line she was trying to meet, and failing to do so. She was thinking about how much she admired that girl for taking all her shit in stride without so much as a word back. How when Weiss had her stay over, she would watch her at home by the use of her security cameras and marvel at her she worked. How her heart beat faster every time their hands touched when she would hand her something.

"I don't know, Pyrrha. I'm just so...I see so much in her lazy, stupid ass and she's just...not living up to her potential."

"Weiss, you work others like you work yourself. Not everyone is as driven as you, not as passionate. However, Ruby is indeed passionate, she just shows it in a different way. That means you have to go about _getting it _a different way." Pyrrha explained as she watched the other groan.

"Pyrr!" The two women turned to see a worried Jaune walk into the office, his personal laptop in his hands. "Rubes isn't on! We're supposed to be tackling the Scorching Dragon of Bloodhaste in like, fifteen minutes!"

"Is _that_ what you're worried about? Some stupid monster?!" Weiss snarled as she glared at the man.

"You don't get it! Ruby has been wanting to fight this guy for like a month now! He's got the last piece to her armor set and if she doesn't get it now, the percentage drop rate on him goes down until he disappears again for another whole month!" Jaune explained, his voice a high pitch near the end.

"I'm going to go find her. Maybe she just went home and is asleep on the couch or something." Weiss stated as she quickly gathered her coat and purse. She turned to Pyrrha and gave her a glance filled with many different emotions. "Pyrrha...watch the place, would you? And...thank you...for your words. I needed them."

~ City Streets~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her heart pumped strongly in her chest like a drum of war, driving her forward, making the blood rush through her veins like a raging river. She was running, gaining speed as she neared an old fire escape ladder. It was a good ways off of the ground, making it impossible to reach without some help, luckily, there was a solid brick wall she could kick off from to aid her.

Leaping toward the wall, Ruby took the jump from an angle, making it much easier to not only kick off form said wall, but to gain the height she would need to grab onto the old rusty ladder.

She just wanted to get higher, get further from the ground that seemed to just want to hold her down, crush her almost. She missed her mountains! Her glacial walls! Her clean, frosty air!

But...

...She had nothing up there now...

Ruby sighed as she began climbing the ladder, making her way up to the top of the building to watch the people just walk back and forth on the sidewalk below. They were like puppets, moving as if pulled by some invisible string. Some of them were talking on their smartphones, others were digging through their purses or pockets. They were just...moving...

It was easy for her to picture them as wondering souls, floating around without so much as a propose. Maybe a siren was singing to them, making them move, pulling their strings. Where would she send them? A watery grave? A eternal quest for nothing? Maybe she was helping them find a way out of the darkness, guiding them to some faintly glowing light that seemed to pulse.

...Was that light...getting brighter?

...was it...moving?

Ruby shook her head to clear away the daydream that had settled there to focus on that moving light. It was faint, nothing more then a reflection of the street lamps bouncing off of some fancy headdress of a moving figure. They were walking with a cause, something the other people seemed to lack, making her stand out among the crowd easily. Were they looking for something?

Ruby drew closer to the edge of the building, peering down like an old, gothic gargoyle whose stone gaze watched all who entered it's sacred building. The figure was small, even with the big trench coat it wore. It moved with an air of grace about it, even though it was stopping and looking down every alleyway and ever corner. What was it searching for?

"...Ruby? Ruby?"

Ahhh...she knew that voice...no matter how faint it was, she knew that voice well enough. It was Weiss Schnee, the woman she just ran from. What was she doing out here? Why was she calling out for her? A rush of hot emotions ran through her, ranging from anger to annoyance. What did she plan to do? Say 'sorry' and that would be enough? Threaten her with Yang's job? Hold her pay?

Ruby watched the woman pass by her building, move to glance down the alleyway she was in minutes ago, before sighing deeply and moving on. The young free runner decided to follow her from above, leap from building to building and keep the other in sight before going home to sleep off the rest of her day.

She stood up, took a deep breath, and began a mad sprint until she reached the ledge and jumped, tumbling as she landed on the neighboring building. The roll wasn't to just 'look cool' but to either use or maintain momentum or to make landing much safer. It was a lesson that took a hard fall to learn, but one Ruby used quite often.

Scanning the area below, the young teen watched the older woman search. It was clear that as time went on, she became more and more desperate and when she was low enough to the ground, Ruby could hear Weiss mumble things like; 'why wasn't she at home' or 'I hope she didn't do anything stupid.'.

Was she that worried for her? Or was she that worried about what Yang would do to her? Either way, Weiss was clearly worried. Ruby yawned, growing tired of stalking the siren below her, and decided to just head home where her nice, warm bed was awaiting her. She didn't think she was loud in doing so, but apparently the yawn was loud enough to catch Weiss' attention.

A silent street wasn't helping her hide, either.

Looking around and finding no one, Weiss glanced up to see Ruby perched on top of a low building just having finished a long, loud yawn. To say she was shocked to see the girl up there would be an understatement, for the building had no ladders or high trash bins or piled up crates for the girl to climb.

How did she...?

"Ruby Rose! You get down here this instant!"

"Or what? You'll have me stay late again?"

It was a bitter remark, one that was not lost on the young business woman. Taking a minute to straighten herself, Weiss cleared her throat before answering the sneering younger. "Yes, well...I am...sorry about that. How about you come down here and join me for a cup of coffee. We can talk better there."

Ruby blinked a few times, letting the words settle in before shrugging her shoulders. She already knew Weiss was a girl that was worth knowing and it just wasn't in her to stay mad. Bracing herself, the free runner walked off the ledge, landing beside the other, letting the force of the fall and gravity take her to a kneeling position. "You passed the usual spot about five minutes ago."

"Wha- How?! Where?!" Weiss shook her head, jumbling the train of thoughts into one line so she may get out at least _one_ whole sentence. "How did you know that?!"

"I was following you from the roof tops, but that doesn't-"

"You've been following me?! I've been looking for you for almost..." Weiss glanced down at her jeweled wrist watch, then back up at the stunned girl. "...two hours now! You could of said something! I was worried sick! You could of gotten hurt and it would have been all my fault because-!" The smaller woman realized what she was about to say, slapping a hand over her mouth before it could betray her further.

This only made Ruby that much more intent of finding out what the other was going to say. Those words were unfiltered, so much so that even the speaker was shocked by them. There was something there that the fashion designer didn't want anyone to see, but why though? This is what needed to be said! To be seen! To be worn on her sleeve instead of this hard image she tried to have on all the time!

"Weiss." Ruby's voice was calm, but stern in a way that carried over some unspoken command. A single note that carried the power of an entire song. "What were you going to say. I don't want to wait for coffee and I _really_ don't want to hear anymore bullshit."

Weiss lowered her gaze to the concrete, felt all the tension she didn't know she had just melt away. She had lost a game she didn't even know she was playing. "I...I pushed you hard because...I see a lot of greatness in you, Ruby. I looked through your files, I know you're smart and capable. Hell, I even let you go through my files even though I said I wasn't going to!" Ice blue eyes looked into shocked silver. "I...respect you...but DAMN IT! You're so lazy! You have all this wasted potential and time and you just- AUGH!"

The teen was shocked, at first. The words the normally cold woman spoke were oddly warm, sincere in the best of ways, and then it dawned on her. Weiss was a driven individual, she expected a lot from herself and therefor excepted a lot from others too. She wasn't being mean or hatful just...driven.

Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss, smiled into the temple of the blushing boss before whispering. "I bet that took a lot to say, huh?"

"You have no idea." Weiss muttered back before slowly wrapping her slender arms around Ruby. Her fingers splayed out across the back of the taller girl, running along the thin, cotton material.

Until she noticed something.

Ruby's back, though fit as it were, was...odd. There were pitted dips were there shouldn't be and dug out trenches that ran this way and that. As tempted as she was to pull the shirt up and look at the skin beneath, she became aware of how the other stiffened, how that gentle smile turned into a frown. What was wrong with her back?

"Ruby-"

"Don't." Ruby lashed, the sound quick and biting. "Just...don't ask about it...okay?" Strong silver eyes watched as Weiss merely nodded before stepping back and straightening the wrinkles on her coat. Sensing the awkward air that swirled around them, Ruby rubbed the back of her neck and bowed her head. "I accept your apology by the way."

Weiss snapped her head up to look at the shy teen, before nodding and turning around to head back to the shop. "Yes, good, well...come along then. We have a lot of work to do and-"

"Wait! What? You...you're taking me back? But I didn't ask-"

"Of _course_ I'm taking you back! I didn't want you to quit in the first place! Stop stalling and start walking!" Weiss ordered as she just continued to walk away from the stunned teen

Ruby sighed as her shoulders dropped. Looks like things were back to the way they used to be...a sly smile crossed her lips as she felt the lingering presence of those slender fingers run across her back.

No, things looked the same, but they were different.

~ Studio~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where is she?! I'm gonna ring her neck so bad that you'd think she was a pretzel!" Yang yelled as she tossed the heavy desk Blake had used to block the door with.

"Honey! Wait! Please be reasonable!" Blake begged as she watched Yang all but splatter the desk she struggled to push up against the door like it was nothing. "This...this isn't good for your skin?"

Yang paused for a moment, looked at Blake with almost fiery eyes, before she started yelling again. "You think I give a shit?! That cold-hearted bitch ran my poor baby sister into the ground like a dog! And I'm pissed at Ruby too! Why didn't she tell me?! Why did I have to learn from Nerd boy?!"

"Jaune, his name is Jaune, Yang." Blake reasoned as she drew closer to the raging blonde and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe Ruby didn't want to tell you because she was afraid you'd get mad? Maybe she was looking out for the both of you."

"B-but-"

"Listen. I know what Weiss did was...unreasonable, but that fashion show is coming up and there's still a lot of work to be done. We don't even have a outfit made for you yet. Not a single one! If we don't put something out, how can any of us get paid?"

Yang growled as she listened to Blake. Sure, she had a point, but that didn't mean she had to like it. The tall blonde crossed her arms, glared at her sighing girlfriend, and snorted. "I'm still mad."

"I know, but hopefully not mad enough to kill our boss...right?" Blake teased as she drew closer to her pouting lover. She only gained another snort in response, so she wrapped her arms around Yang's shoulders and began to purr loudly. It didn't take long for Yang to begin smiling and hugging her back.

As much as she loved this girl, she was a handful at times. She knew that from all the noses and bones she broken on people she argued with when on set or even at some of the hotels they had visited during tours and such. She knew all of this though, before she began to fall for her, before she began to date her and sleep with her. It was a trial by fire and though the fire was red hot...

...She was loving every minute of it.

"Blake? Hello? Did Yang kill you to calm down her bloodlust? Ow! Hey!" Nora whined, followed by a sigh from Ren.

"We came to tell you that Weiss came-"

"WEEEEIIIISSSSSSSSSS!" Everyone jumped when they heard Yang all but roar out the name before the door began rattling and Blake began begging for Weiss' safety all over again.

"She has Ruby with her and it sounds like everything was fixed though." Jaune pointed out. The beating slowed down to a halt, a heavy tension filled the air making everyone squirm in their places, but soon it was broken by a screaming Yang.

"Damnit! I forgot I had my phone all along! I could have just called her! I'm doing that right now!...Hello?...Weiss! YOU BITCH! How could you do that to my baby sister?!...huh? Yeah! Put her on the line!...Ruby! Why didn't you tell me?!...I would _not_ have killed her...Well, I mean I had _plans_ to but doing and planning are different!...I know that...I know that too...You don't need to help! I got-...but, you're my baby sis...okay...okay...I love you too. Hand me back over to Weiss...Hey, I'm still really pissed off at you, but well, you heard what Ruby said...Alright. Yeah. Talk to you later. Bye."

"...Yang? Are you okay...? We hear sniffling." Pyrrha asked as she closed in on the door.

"I'm...I'm so proud of my lil' sister!" Yang cried. "She's growing up so _fast!_ I can't believe she handled that all on her own!"

"Relax everyone, she's just having a moment." Blake giggled as she held her sobbing girlfriend. "You big, gay, baby."


	8. Don't Fear the Reaper

_Don't Fear the Reaper_

They weren't going to make it. No matter how hard they worked or how long she stayed over night, they weren't going to make that deadline. All they had so far was a few accessories and the flowing fabric that was to highlight the designs, but now; with the designs constantly changing due to a number of things, they had nothing to work with.

Weiss snarled as she paced back and forth in her office, she really had no one to blame but herself. She was trying far too hard to try and convey Ruby's dream, but how can she craft such a mystic veil with only earthly materials? Could it really be done?

The white haired woman shook her head, pacing back and forth in here wasn't going to do anything for her business wise. Stepping out of her enclosed space, Weiss watched as people moved things around as they talked about the things that were going on. The show was just three days away...

...They weren't going to make it.

Weiss saw Yang and Blake talking, the model's face scrunched up in worry, but those lilac eyes were shining with ideas of ways to fix the problem. Blake seemed interested, a small blush covering her cheeks but her eyes aglow with thought. What could they be talking about?

"Did you hear about Nora's idea?" Pyrrha asked as she came up to the observing fashion designer. "It's quite a big one."

"No, I haven't. What is it? Blow up the stage so we have more time?" Weiss snorted as she turned her gaze to her giggling friend.

"Well, that was the first one, but no, that's not the one I'm talking about." The seamstress smiled as she looked up to see Ruby and Nora changing the colors of the lights, deciding each best fit the theme. "She said we should just use body paint, that way we can highlight what we do have done and give them a preview of the coming product. We already have the designs laid out, now we just need to find a painter."

"And were am I going to get one of those? They charge quite a bit and right now, I need to pinch my pennies so I can pay all of you." Weiss grumbled. The idea was a clever one, as well as a good escape plan, but she had no way of getting someone of a decent talent to work cheaply, much less find more than one.

"Me and Blakey was just talkin' about that!" Yang shouted as she rushed over, dragging a groaning Blake by the wrist with her. "I know just the person to help!"

"And that would be...?"

"YO! RUBBLES!" Yang yelled, catching Ruby's attention.

"WHAT?!" The sibling called back.

"YOU REMEMBER HOW I SENT YA TO THAT SUMMER CAMP THAT ONE TIME WHEN I WENT ON THAT FASHION TOUR?"

"YEAH! IT SUCKED!"

"YEAH WELL, REMEMBER HOW THEY TAUGHT YOU HOW TO BODY PAINT?"

"YEAH, WHY?"

"CAN YOU STILL DO IT?"

"IT WASN'T HARD IN THE FIRST PLACE! JUST AWKWARD!"

Yang smiled, with a wink an a snap of her fingers, as she looked back down to Weiss. "See? Body painter. Done."

Weiss stared at the blonde before letting go of a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "As...good as she is with sketching and tagging...I don't know if she's capable of producing something that might go on stage."

"Understandable. Understandable. You need an example of her work before you make the call. I got it..." Yang turned back toward Ruby's direction and cleared her throat. "RUBES! WEISS WANTS YOU TO PAINT SOMEONE! YOU GOOD WITH THAT?"

"NO! GET SOMEONE ELSE!" Ruby shouted back as she waved a colored light around. "I SEE ENOUGH NAKED PEOPLE WITH YOU AND BLAKE RUNNING AROUND THE APARTMENT!"

Yang was overtaken by laughter too busy to see the stares everyone was throwing her, but Blake wasn't, who was trying to hide her face in her hands. "Why? Why did I fall in love with an overgrown child?"

"COME ON! IT WON'T BE THAT BAD!"

"IF I LIKE IT, I'LL LET YOU MOVE YOUR STUPID GAMING SYSTEM INTO THE OFFICE!" Weiss shouted, making everyone turn and gasp at her. "What? I'm desperate! We have three days!"

"YOU GOT PAINT? I GOT SKILLS!" Ruby laughed as she jumped from the cat walk and landed perfectly on the ground, making everyone jump, except for Nora who cheered her on. "You guys have _got_ to stop freaking when I do stuff like that."

"How about you _stop doing that_!" Yang growled as she held her chest dramatically. "I'm going to have a attack someday and the only thing you'll say to me, as I lie there gasping for breath, is 'yolo'!"

"Oh, stop!" Ruby laughed as she walked over to push her sister a little. "I'd be too busy looking through your wallet!"

Yang laughed as she gave her sister a light punch on her shoulder. "You jerk! Remind why I put up with you again."

"Because you love me and nobody would be there to get you up for work in the mornings." Ruby chuckled back as she nudged her sister back.

"Yes, yes. Very cute." Weiss snorted as she broke the two apart. "But right now, I need results, not sisterly fluff."

"Do you even have paint and brushes? What about an airbrush?" Ruby pointed out as she placed a hand on her hips, mocking the look of her older sister.

"No, which is why you and I are going shopping-"

"Great! I can take a nap til then and-"

"_Now_. So, get in the car." Weiss growled at the deflated runner. The older woman watched the younger mope her way out of sight before turning to look at the blonde model. "Yang, you and a few others are going to be painted however, before then, I want you to go hook up that stupid game of hers in the office."

"Oh! Got'cha, Boss!" Yang smiled as she made her way after her sister.

"Do you think this will work?" Blake asked as Weiss began to dig around in her purse for her keys.

"...what other choice do we have? Plus, if it works out, we could draw in some new faces." Weiss sighed as she began to make her way to her car. "Just get the normal models and tell them what's up!"

The heiress shouldn't have been surprised to see Ruby in the passager seat, looking around and snooping through her glove box, disappoint rolling across her face when she found only a pair of gloves and her car manual.

She was such a nosey brat.

Walking over to the driver side, Weiss huffed as she opened the door of her white sports car and slipped inside, grabbing a pair of HD sunglasses on her face before turning to glare at the unbelted younger. "Seatbelt."

"Hm?" Ruby looked over to Weiss and just grinned. "I like your shades! Where'd you get them?"

"I ordered them out of a magazine. Now, put on your seatbelt or we're not moving. I'm not getting a ticket because of you." Weiss huffed, her fingers thrumming against the steering wheel.

Ruby only groaned as she threw her head back and rolled her eyes. "Fiiiiine!" Flinging her arms around, Ruby made it a point to make every move dramatic as she buckled herself in the car. "Happy?"

"Not until we get through this showing, no." Weiss huffed as she started the car and began to drive off.

The ride was a smooth one, neither really talking or turning on the radio. It was an easy silence, one that didn't feel uncomfortable or awkward, just something to sit through. Though, knowing Ruby like she did, the silence was a bit off.

Weiss knew Ruby to be a ball of energy, one that could power through a headache or a late night, so the girl _should_ have been talking...but she wasn't. She was just staring out the window and gazing at the passing buildings with a look of boredom plastered to her face.

But the silence wasn't unwelcome.

Once they arrived at the art store, Weiss let loose a sigh as she turned off the engine of her car and turned to glance at Ruby, who was still looking out of the window. Now that she could take a better look...

...Was she asleep? Really?! She's drooling!

"Ruby!"

"Wha-?!" Ruby jumped awake, startled by the call of her name before she groaned and began to slump in her seat. "Whaaaaaat? I'm sleepin'."

"You're _drooling_ is what you are doing! Get up! We're here!" Weiss snapped as she unbuckled herself and straightened her collar. "And wipe your face!"

Ruby let go of a long sigh, before taking the sleeve of her shirt and dragging it against her mouth, making Weiss wince and snort at her. "Can we get something to-"

"No. We're getting supplies and then I'm dragging your ass back to work." Weiss huffed as she got out of the car door and made her way over to Ruby's, opening it and nearly pulling the younger out. "Now, I would normally tell you that this would be coming out of your pay, but seeing that this is for the company and that you showed no real desire to do this in the first place, I'll pay for it. Anything else that you want will be out of your own pocket however, so don't try any fast ones."

Ruby held up her hand, waving off Weiss' concern like it were nothing. "I'm not after your money, Weiss."

The honesty and smile Ruby threw her way made her heart thump. No one had really said that before since everyone had only seen her as an easy ticket, except her friends and most of her crew of course.

But Ruby was different.

Ruby wasn't looking for a job, wasn't wanting to use Weiss for a job or some sort of income, she was there because Weiss dragged her into it. And to help her sister out of course but that was different.

_Ruby_ was different.

"Hey! You comin' or what, Princess?"

Weiss snapped out of her daze to see Ruby no longer in front of her, but on her way to the store. She didn't know why, but a small smile crossed her lips and not her normal scowl.

Different was good.

~ An hour later~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure you don't need that better airbrush?" Weiss asked as they headed toward the cashier.

"No way! Did you see the price on that piece of shit!" Ruby scoffed as she gathered a bunch of paints in her arms. "Look, I don't need a name brand that will magically mix my paints for me or promises to never clog. I just need a simple machine that doesn't have all those stupid bells and whistles. That way, if it were to break, I can fix it."

"Yes but, you get what you pay for and-"

"You get what you buy and if you take good care of it it'll last a lifetime." Ruby interjected with a huff. "Seriously, some things don't have to cost an arm or a leg."

Weiss watched on as the younger woman compared prices, judging how much of the item she could get for the price. Some times she would go for the larger, often times she would go for the smaller. It was an odd feeling, just standing there watching the girl pinch her pennies and what was even odder was that she could see things catch the younger's eye, like new pencils or something of the like but instead of buying them, she just put them back and walked away.

Why? She had money, Weiss paid her a good bit, so surely she could afford the items even if she was helping her sister pay the bills. Was it because she didn't bring her wallet with her? No, because she can see that tacky chain hanging out of her pocket.

So what was it?!

"Stop."

"Huh? See something you like?" Ruby asked as she turned to look at the older woman. It was the first time Ruby had noticed how truly vexed she appeared. Was something the matter?

"Why aren't you getting those fancy pencils and the like? I know you want them."

"They're far to expensive, plus, I still have most of mine, though I may have to pick up a few replacements soon." Ruby chuckled as she went to turn back around to continue on her way through the store, but felt Weiss grab her shoulder and give her a sharp spin. "Hey-!"

"Do I not pay you enough?! Is my apartment too expensive to were you can't even pay a damn pencil?!" Weiss snarled as her grip tightened.

"Weiss! That's not it at all!" Ruby shouted back as she shrugged off the hand. "Look, Yang and I don't just go throwing money around, okay? If you remember, I bought that new game for like, sixty lien!"

"That's hardly anything! Surely you could afford-"

"Weiss." Ruby sighed as she shook her head. "You pay us wonderfully, and the apartment space you lent us is a great deal. Yang and I can use my paycheck to pay the bills and most of the food and put Yang's in our savings!"

"And what are you saving for that forces you to go without?" Weiss was just about to just grab the damn girl and shake some sense into her at this point.

Until she saw that smile.

It was sincere, sickly sweet, and so pure it reached those shining silver eyes of hers. It was like she was recalling a favorite memory, one of a grand old time that she desperately wished to have again but was just so happy to have had it.

"A house. Our own little house out in the country."

The rest of the trip was again in silence, but it was different for Weiss. It was odd, full of thoughts and recalled voices and scenes. Was that really their dream? Just a simple house? It was something so basic that Weiss just couldn't wrap her mind around it.

Didn't everyone have a house? She always had, hell, she has multiple houses in her name that she rents out for extra cash. If Ruby and Yang wanted a house, they could just rent to own one of hers!

But that would defeat the dream...wouldn't it?

Maybe they were like her, fighting on her own for her own wants instead of just taking from her parents. After all, they wanted her to run the family hotel line, but she wanted to design clothes.

Getting back to the studio was a welcomed relief for the heiress, she just wanted to sit in her damn office, alone, and just block everything out. She always did that when she felt she was in too deep and just wanted a breather, but then her eyes landed on that stupid game system. The sigh that escaped her made her shoulders sag, but it felt good to let loose all that tension. With the game in here, she had a feeling she wouldn't have the space to herself for long but...

Maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing.

Thinking nothing more on the topic, Weiss made her way to her lounging couch and closed her eyes. A small nap never hurt...right?

~ 1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weiss awoke to the sound of...something. She really couldn't pinpoint all that was being said, but she could hear cries and laughter...a lot of laughter. That normally meant someone got hurt or did something stupid and was now hanging up by a harness somewhere.

Sighing, and wondering why she had hired her friends to begin with, Weiss got up and left her office to see...

Ruby pointing at Ren, who was currently nude all except for a speedo, with Pyrrha and Yang busting a gut laughing, Jaune scrambling for some lame excuse, Nora taking pictures, and Blake, standing there with no idea what to do.

...Why _did_ she hire these people again?

"What in the world is going on?!" Weiss shouted as she stomped over to the gang of idiots. "Why hasn't there been any work done yet?!"

"I had to break in the machine in first, Weiss." Ruby explained as she displayed the airbrush to the seething business woman. "I was about to start painting when Blake said she wanted two female models and two male models to shoot and-"

"That's when Nora volunteered Ren to be a model and Pyrrha said Jaune should be the next. Long story short, Jaune won't do it. Ren's speedo freaks Ruby out, and Yang and Pyrrha are laughing because Ruby does not want a ...'wiggly dong', in her face." Blake explained, causing Pyrrha and Yang to burst into laughter all over again.

Weiss growled as she rubbed her temples, before she eyed everyone. "All right...Firstly, I'm sure there is a reason _why_ you wanted male models?"

"To better examine the effects of the airbrush and to see if we could in fact use males in this event." Blake explained.

"And I'm sure Ren has a perfectly good reason why he's in speedos already?"

"Nora and I were going to go swimming today after work...so Nora picked out a pair for me to wear." Ren sighed as Nora laughed in the background.

"And he looks great in them!"

"Ruby, I'm sure this is awkward for you, but please, we really need this done." Weiss pointed to both Yang and Pyrrha, then Ren and Jaune. "I'm sure this is awkward for everyone...except Yang, I pay her to do this sort of thing after all, but please work together to get this done..._today_."

It seemed like the pep talk worked for the most part, of course, standing here making sure everyone was working probably helped too. Weiss watched as Ruby bounced around, spraying base coats and mists of color on the four bodies. She watched as she talked to Pyrrha about the designs and what she thought would look better, or what should change to better suit the bodies.

Ruby was taking charge of it, making it her own, and Weiss found that to be incredibly hot.

Her pale blue eyes marveled at the forming 'fabric', truly amazed that mere paint could do such a thing. She marveled at how, even in the heat and the awkwardness of it all, the young adult worked quickly and with a precision unmatched. They could do this...

...They could make it.

After the whole modeling and shooting of the paint, Weiss sat in her office looking over the photos, picking out which angles along with what colors she really liked and what could be changed later. If they had three days, now really two, then they had time to fix and polish up their plans.

A soft knock came from the door, making Weiss look up in god knows how long, and call out to the visitor. She was mildly surprised to see it was Pyrrha and not Blake, whom she thought would want to help her with the photos.

"Pyrrha? Is there something you want to talk about?" Weiss asked as the seamstress took a seat in front of her.

"Yes, actually. There is." Pyrrha smiled sweetly before she glanced around the room. "I've noticed you looking at her."

The sudden statement caused Weiss to freeze, almost painfully so, before she gathered herself and cleared her throat. "I...I don't know what you're-"

"Ruby. I noticed you have been eyeing Ruby." Pyrrha leaned in a tad to whisper to the shocked woman. "You know...she's your type. And she swings your way, if you get my drift."

"How-how do you know that?" Weiss hissed, her voice sharp but nothing more then a undertone.

"Ruby and Jaune has been playing that silly game for a long time now, years in fact. During that time, don't you think the topic of girls would come up?" Pyrrha now smirked, a look so very attractive to the tall, slightly built woman. "Don't you know why Ruby's screen name is The Lady Reaper? It's because she only reaps girls."

Standing up, Pyrrha turned to leave the office before she glanced back at the stunned form of white. "So, I wouldn't fear the reaper if I was you."


	9. Awkward Confessions

_Awkward Confessions_

"I can't...believe they left me back here with you..." Ruby mumbled as she eyed her fellow passenger. She was in the back of the hauling van, all the room up front taken and someone had to watch over all the paint.

But that wasn't what was bothering her...it was..._him_.

It was that damn cat and those eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. Even if Blake had put Soot in a carrier, even if he couldn't get out to get her, she still felt trapped and at his mercy. She had long thought she had gotten over this, but the beating of her heart and her sweaty palms told her otherwise.

"Meow. Meoooooow, meow."

"...Acting all innocent and friendly...I know what your kind can do...You might not be as big as your cousins, but you are still a cat! And cats are always hunters!" Ruby hissed, her back burning as the skin tightened. "I respect you and your kind, but I will never trust you!"

"Meow?"

"All it'll take is a swift claw to the neck, or my high thigh and bam! I'll bleed out! There won't be a single thing anyone could do to save me! I was lucky enough with that cougar...I won't try my hand twice."

There was a voice, her own but filled with frustration and sarcasm, ringing in the back of her head. 'It's just a house cat! It's not some large beast! You can relax! You're fine!' But what if she wasn't? What if that cat was really nervous and would attack her? What if he was scared and feeling trapped? He'd fight, that's what!

Ruby could feel her words sink down into her own brain...maybe...maybe Soot was feeling...like she was feeling. Scared and trapped and just...nervous to be stuck in that cage. She was suddenly feeling bad for bad mouthing the poor creature, but her fear still kept her from reaching out to free it from its plastic prison.

"Hey...I'm...sorry. I've had...some bad experiences with large cats and I guess...I'm just taking it out on you, Soot." Ruby rubbed the back of her neck, the skin there clammy and gross, even to her own touch. "You haven't done anything to hurt me or anything, but...well...I hope that...maybe we can continue this...alliance."

The teen was feeling at ease now, her chest swelling with pride as she seemingly took a small step in the right direction. Maybe Yang was right, maybe being back here with a caged Soot wasn't so bad, even if she had put up a fight with it in the beginning.

She was so focused on her victory, however, that she didn't notice the cat paw at the latch to its cage, opening it with practiced ease and walked over to her as it purred.

To say she was startled was an understatement. Ruby was literally scared stiff, her body had frozen up and only her quickened breathing was heard from the girl, but that didn't stop Soot from rubbing up on her hands to try and get her to move.

It took some time, and aching muscles for the girl to move her hand just a small bit, just enough to let her fingers dance across the fur on the top of Soot's head. It was...soft, and warm, the fur there. It was short, sleek, and if Ruby pressed hard enough, she could feel the skin beneath.

Soot only purred harder as the new human friend slowly circled a single finger around an grey ear. He could tell that she was still scared, but she was nice, and she smelled like his owner, so really, she couldn't be all that bad.

Ruby was starting to smile a bit, her heart finally starting to slow its beating down and allowing her head to stop pounding...until Soot gave her hand a small nip.

Ruby rushed to the back of the van, banged on the metal there with all her might. She knew they could hear her pleas, her screams and wails for help. She knew this because the van suddenly stopped, making the cat let go of a hiss and the screaming girl to hit and cry harder.

When she was able to see light come from the doors, Ruby scrambled up shelves and other cargo to get to the person- Yang thank god- and cry as she clung to them.

Yang only sighed as she saw Soot sit in the middle of truck, licking his paw and purring, then glanced down at her trembling, crying sister. "Oh, Ruby..."

~ An hour later~~~~~~~~~

Weiss sighed as she glanced over to see Ruby curled up in Yang's lap, finally asleep. The teen had been crying nonstop for almost an hour, not saying a word to anyone. She was still hiccuping a tad in her sleep and her eyes were red and puffy. "Mind telling us what that was about?"

"No." Yang replied flatly, her voice stern and leaving no room for argument.

"Is she going to be okay at least? She seemed to have been crying very hard." Pyrrha asked, her voice soft as to not wake the sleeping girl.

"...She'll be okay..." Yang whispered as she hugged Ruby tighter to her chest. When she, Weiss, and Pyrrha had first heard the banging, Pyrrha feeling it more then just hearing, Weiss slammed on the break so Yang could jump out. The two girls were surprised to see Yang carrying a sobbing Ruby and tried to ask what was wrong, but got nothing in reply.

She had thought that since Soot was in his carrier that Ruby would be okay, have time with the animal and realize that she didn't need to be afraid of the overly affectionate cat-

-but that seemed to have been a mistake.

When they had pulled up to the hotel, one Weiss had picked out due to its soft beds, Yang carefully got out and waited for Blake and the others to pull up in the spare van. When she saw Blake's eyes widen and the photographer power walk over to her, she knew then and there that Blake was concerned for the teen.

"Is she alright What happened?" Blake whispered as she got close enough to the model. "Was it Soot? Did he get out again?"

"Again? You mean Soot can get out of his carrier?" Yang asked, her voice wavering.

"Yes! That's why I was going to sit in the back and have someone else drive the van!" Blake whispered back as she looked over Ruby. "He must have gotten out and scared poor Ruby to death-Wait...she...she has Soot's fur on her clothing..."

"Yeah? So?"

"And his scent...that means...they must have touched...maybe...maybe she was petting him and he nipped her. He does that sometimes when he gets really affectionate." Blake explained as she picked a few strands of ashy fur off Ruby and stroked the younger's messy locks.

Yang didn't know rather to feel excited that Ruby had pet the cat...or terrified that it might have set her back a few pegs, either way, she sighed and kissed the younger's forehead before walking into the building and laying her down on her bed as she entered their rented room.

A light shaking woke Ruby up from her sleep, her eyes having a hard time opening, but they finally did, allowing her to see Weiss standing over her. Pale blue eyes looked down at her with worry and concern. "Wei...Weiss?"

"I'm sorry to wake you...but...it's time to start painting the models for the runway and I need you up." Weiss cooed softly. She watched the teen gently rub at her swollen eyes before sitting up and groaning. "I can have someone bring you a coffee if you like! Or...a donut? You like those...right?"

"...Just...a peppermint will be fine...my throat hurts..." Ruby rasped as she slowly began to make her way to the bathroom, not seeing the frantic rush Weiss was in trying to find a peppermint.

Ruby groaned as she closed the door, her whole body hurt, her back more then anything. It burned and ached, felt wet like blood was pouring down the planes of muscle, but she knew better, knew that it was just her mind playing its sick, morbid tricks on her. After splashing water on her face and groaned as she felt the mangled muscles in her back twitch. She needed to get her mind off of this, needed a distraction...

Walking out of the bathroom, Ruby watched as Weiss stood over a few different trays of peppermints. "Weiss?"

"Ah! Finally!" Weiss huffed as she placed her hands on her hips. "What do you like more? Spicy peppermint from the south? Exotic peppermint from the west- What are you doing?!" Weiss shirked as she watched Ruby open a cheap mint the hotel offered on the bedside table.

"I just needed a peppermint." Ruby shrugged as she eyed the pricy treats Weiss was offering her. "Damn, Weiss, I don't need a peppermint that costs 300 lien! I just wanted something to calm down my stomach and coat my throat."

Weiss blushed, but only huffed as she watched the other walk out of the room before she stuck a few of each peppermint in her purse. "...just in case.."

The painting went by in a type of manic haze that Ruby could appreciate, her mind was so busy that it simply couldn't revert back to making her body feel sore or attacked. She could throw herself into her work, chat and laugh with her older sister as she willed the paint to take the shade she wanted, talked and planned with Pyrrha and Weiss, joked with Jaune and Nora, perfect with Blake and Ren. It was a type of swirling mess that had her running from point A to point B and she was more then happy to do so.

But that had to come to an end eventually, had to slow down; stop. When it did, her mind had no trouble slithering its way back into her deepest, darkest thoughts. Ones filled with teeth and fangs and blood and- peppermint?

Ruby blinked a few times as she stared at the outstretched hand before her. A single wrapped mint laying in the palm of a hand. Her silver eyes traveled up the slender arm to meet with blue eyes, to meet with Weiss' blue eyes. "Weiss?"

"You look like you're going to be sick...so...here." Weiss huffed as she motioned for Ruby to take the candy from her, she herself sucking on one already.

The runner sighed, but smiled kindly at Weiss before taking the treat and popping it into her mouth. Her eyes widened, the peppermint was strong, cold, and a sort of spicy that wasn't hot but chilled. Ruby turned her surprised gaze at the older woman, only to be meant with a knowing smirk. "What are these?"

"Peppermint from the western kingdoms." Weiss answered bluntly, making a mental note of Ruby's reaction.

"...these are gooood..." Ruby mumbled as she walked away, her tongue wrapping around the treat in bliss.

"...flirting, successful." Weiss humph as she crossed her arms and watched her models. "She'll be mine in no time..."

~ After the Showing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe you brought that silly game with you." Weiss huffed as she walked across the lounging room of her rented space. She had Ruby staying with her until Yang and Blake came back from their date.

They had gone out to celebrate, the new line preview going over extremely well surprisingly enough. Not only had she kept old clients, but gathered many new faces and was even asked who she had hired to do the paint job. She kept that a secret of course, Ruby was her personal 'ace-in-the-hole' until she could get out of this damn slump she was in.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I bring it?" Ruby scoffed as she checked over her supplies and resources. She was going to be fighting a new monster in the Tundra, a place she loved dearly since it reminded her so much of home. The beast looked like a walrus with wings, which Ruby chuckled at, but there was no need going in there unprepared.

"Whatever, just...keep it down. I'm going to go read in bed. I trust that you will behave and not damage anything." Weiss sighed as she rolled her eyes at the younger girl whose only response was a wave of the hand.

Ruby just huffed as she watched Weiss leave the room, then set her eyes on the prize. "I'm gonna kill me a...barioth? Yeah! A barioth! Gonna make him into armor~! Gonna make him into weapons~!"

The free runner was the type of gamer that had to collect everything. The type that had to have the complete set of armor with a matching weapon if she could. It was the micro-managing she liked, plus, if you were gonna fight the guy, why not get his stuff too?

Setting out for her quest, Ruby took her stat boosting potions and her hot drink to keep her from shivering in the cold before she began to head out, taking her time to admire the area. First was the little space of area One, a bit grassy where your herbivores pranced about, the off to area Three, small and mostly just a space before the two caves of Five and Four. Five was a bit big, dark and lead to many different spots where as Four was smaller, but still spacious for a fight.

Ruby hummed as she walked around the largest of the caves, her mind wondering where she could find the new beast at. She had fought the leech-like beast in here, where it stuck on the walls and flopped around, so she had checked this area first to see if the walrus was here as well.

He wasn't, of course. So maybe he was in area Two, the biggest part of the map. Ruby pulled out her weapon, a gunlance (its also a gun), and made her way to the new battle ground. She knew she had guessed right when a cut scene began to play...all to her horror.

It showed a small group of Popo, a large mammoth like beast, grazing in the area. Then the camera panned upwards, to the towering glacial walls, and zoomed in on the most terrifying creature the little free runner and ever seen.

The beast was not a walrus, like she had thought it to be...no, it was a saber-tooth tiger! With Wings and serrated tusks! It was a snowy white, with thick fur and hide to protect it and its wings were covered in spikes to not only serve as shields for the vital limbs, but help it scale up the icy walls!

Silver eyes watched on in horror as it swooped down, killed the biggest Popo with a single thrust of its massive paw, and then turned to the camera to roar out its victory.

The fight began then, but the player was gone by the time the beats even turned to move.

Weiss was laying in bed, her eyes trained on the text of the latest fashion magazine, before she heard some sort of breathless cry. She had but a few seconds, enough time to glance up at the door, before she was tackled by a crying artist.

In the back of her mind, during her stunned state, Weiss realized that ruby was quite strong. The younger's arms wrapped around her waist so tightly that the business woman felt she was wearing a corset.

"Wha-what are you doing?! What happened now?!" Weiss wheezed as she tried to move the sobbing teen, but discovered that she could do no such thing and...Ruby...was shaking.

The poor girl was shaking so hard that Weiss might as well have been shaking with her. She was a babbling mess, words croaked out that made no sense due to them being so forced out they were choked off sounds.

Weiss could only hold the girl, rock them back and forth like she had seen Yang due this afternoon, and hope that whatever had scared the teen had left. "Shhhh...its okay, Ruby...you're okay..."

~ One Hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weiss gave out a silent yawn, feeling absolutely drained after consoling Ruby into a deep slumber. Pale eyes scanned the body that laid next to her, the teen refusing to leave the bed and begged to sleep with her tonight. It seemed that the younger liked to sleep on her back..

That's when Weiss noticed a bit of Ruby's shirt had risen up, showing shocked eyes a series of terrible scars. She knew she shouldn't, it was rude and highly nosey...but she had to know...

Gathering her courage, Weiss slowly worked the shirt all the way up to the top of Ruby's shoulders. What she saw there made her slap a hand over her mouth and for her eyes to water with tears.

Her back...was nothing more then a mangled mess of flesh! The skin was...just ripped apart! There were chunks missing, making it dip and sink were it shouldn't. There were patches of scar tissue so thick, it looked like fat worms slithering beneath the skin! And it was so pale! Transparent even! Then, there were the pits and trenches, a no man's land of carnage and pain.

The fashion designer lowered the shirt, shutting her eyes tightly to try and force the image of those scars away from her mind, her stomach quivering and heaving. She then rushed to the bathroom, gripped the sink until her knuckles turned white, splashed water on her face.

Her own scar came to mind, an angry maid lashing out at the boss's daughter. She used to think of it as an imperfection -a hideous thing- but after seeing Ruby's back...

"What...My god...what happened to you, Ruby?"

**A/N: My goodness! Just a little more then two weeks of me not updating and you guys are begging me not to drop! I love you guys, but in truth...I've been working on making a nice garden for my mom! Yard work is tough! I just didn't have te energy to type it all out in a sitting or two! But, that's okay, it just lets me know you guys like my work. So, here's a long chapter for you guys! Oh! And the game, I'm sure you know, is Monster Hunter tri Ultimate! (Love the game!)**


End file.
